Operation: CLASH
by mah29732
Summary: It's been one month since Number 1 had left Sector V to fight adult tyranny in space. Number 5 has taken over the leadership of Sector V and has been given a mission to save Sector M from an unknown force sent by the Delightful Children.
1. One Month Later

Operation: C.L.A.S.H.

Controlled vigilante

Lays

Astray to

Smash new

Harden leader

Chapter 1: One Month Later

It had been at least one month since Number 1's disappearance into becoming a member of the Galactic Kids Next Door. Father, likewise was still obsessed with the idea of finding him for stealing his pipe along with also making him pay for the trouble he had caused being a KND operative.

"I can't believe Nigel Uno had managed to have foiled my plans for quite some time" said Father who was sitting in his chair with his new pipe in his mouth, "you Delightful Children have shown to be a grave disappointment with me."

"But Father, please let us give you our latest plan into at least eliminating the remaining members of Sector V" said the Delightful Children who were behind his chair.

"Alright" said Father as he turned his head toward them, "I'm listening."

"We have developed a Delightfulization Helmet that would act in a mind control of anyone who put it onto them" said the Delightful Children.

"Hmm, interesting" said Father, "perhaps we should really give the new leader of Sector V a test of her skills. Who have you managed to place the helmet on to give her that test you Delightful Children have planned?"

"Oh, let's just say he happens to be a vigilante by the name of El Tigre from Mexico" laughed the Delightful Children, "oh Manny, could you please come in here and display some of your powers to Father?"

"Yes" said Manny in his delightfulization controlled trance.

Manny immediately used his claw powers from his El Tigre suit and cuts a nearby table in half.

"Hey, don't test it on that table!" cried Father, "It costed over 90 dollars!"

"Sorry Father, but we needed to have something for El Tigre to test on before we test it out on Sector V's new leader" said the Delightful Children.

"Well, this better be worth my time" sighed Father as he got out his cell phone to call to order a new table, "you Delightful Children use this El Tigre to cause trouble for Sector M, in Mexico."

"Oh, certainly, we will certainly use this to provide a trap for Sector V" laughed the Delightful Children.

Meanwhile, back in the tree house that was owned by Sector V, the remaining four members were still quite upset with Number 1 having to leave the group.

"I can't believe it's been a month since Number 1 left us" sighed Number 2 who never built anything new after Number 1 had left.

"I know we all miss Number 1" said Number 5, "but Number 1 would have wanted us to continue on with our lives."

"Yea, I guess you're right" sighed Number 4, "but it's too bad he had to go off into space to fight adult tyranny there."

But as soon as Number 5 was just about to head back to her room, a computer screen came out of nowhere of what seemed to be coming from Sector M.

"Sector V, this is Number 75 of Sector M" said Number 75.

"What's your status?" asked Number 5 as she and the remaining members of Sector V came to the computer screen.

"We're being attacked by an unknown enemy" replied Number 75 as he stated to Number 5, "our forces are pinned down. Wait, it broke through the first barrier, no wait, second, third, it's coming right through here!"

Suddenly the metal doors in the Aztec pyramid being used as Sector M's tree house was broken right through.

"This is Sector M, we need assistance immediately!" cried Number 75 as he began to fire his weapon at the unknown enemy that was breaking into the main part of Sector M's place to which the computer screen just immediately went black on the computer screen.

"Come on team" said Number 5, "we got to head toward Mexico where Sector M is located, trouble is afoot."

"It's no fun with this mission if Number 1 isn't here to enjoy it" said Number 3.

"Look, just go" said Number 5 as the remaining members of Sector V were heading onto the shuttle Number 2 was prepared to pilot, "Number 1 would have wanted this."

"Buckle up" said Number 2 as he got into the pilot's seat, "cause we're heading south of the border."

As the shuttle carrying the remaining members of Sector V took off, Number 5 couldn't tell what was going to happen with Sector V with her as its new leader. The shuttle took a few hours trip toward Mexico but had finally made it at where Sector M was located in an ancient Aztec pyramid that looked a lot like the tree house Sector V originally owned.

"Come on team" said Number 5 as she and her teammates readied their weapons, "let's go see what the heck just happened here."

The remaining members of Sector V then began to pour out from the shuttle and noticed the entire ancient Aztec pyramid that Sector M had been using as its base was in total ruins. Even more so than it was before.

"Wow, this place is a dump" said Number 4.

"There's got to be some Sector M operatives still left inside" said Number 5 as she came across what looked like a destroyed entrance way that was blocked, "looks like the entrance inside is blocked. Something with some sort of sharp claws has somehow managed to do a great deal of damage here."

"Oh, oh, I bet a kitty cat or something managed to find its way through Sector M's place" said Number 3, "maybe it's that crazy cat lady?"

"I don't know about that" replied Number 2 as he was looking at the very sharp claw marks on the metal doors, "this doesn't look like her IMO."

"Well whoever or whatever it was it sure did some damage to members of Sector M" said Number 5.

Suddenly Number 5 could hear a weak voice for help under some rubble nearby.

"Quickly, I heard some calls for help this way" said Number 5 as she began to dig through the rubble to pull out an operative from Sector M.

"What's your number kid?" asked Number 5.

"N-n-n-number 76" replied the girl.

"Quickly, Number 2" said Number 5, "get her to a med lab quickly."

"You got it" said Number 2.

"The rest of you, follow me into Sector M's torn up hideout" said Number 5.

But as Number 2 took in Number 76 to heal her wounds, Number 5 and the other members of Sector V went deep into what use to be Sector M's base to look for any other sort of survivals or whatever or whoever did this. Meanwhile a strange shadow appeared not far from the ruins with the Delightful Children beside it.

"They're all alone now" said the Delightful Children, "it's time to test Number 5's abilities."

The Delightful Children then began their malevolent laughter.


	2. Searching the Ruins

Chapter 2: Searching the Ruins

While Numbers 5, 4 and 3 were heading into the ruins of what use to be Sector M's base, Number 2 had placed Number 76 on a healing table and wanted to know who may have sent the unknown force to destroy Sector M's hideout.

"There, there Number 76, everything is going to be a-okay" said Number 2 as he placed her on the healing table.

"Please, your team must not go in our hideout, I believe it's a trap" said Number 76.

"Come again?" asked Number 2.

"I believe it's some sort of a trap setup by the Delightful Children, only children as evil like that could come up with an unknown force that could take us all down in a single strike" replied Number 76 as she coughed a bit.

"Well, I'm certainly going to need some proof that this so-called unknown force exists, maybe the Delightful Children just came into your hideout with some big giant robot or something like it" said Number 2.

But Number 2 was quite wrong on the mark, as he then heard a knock at the door of the shuttle.

"Alright, alright I'm coming" said Number 2 as he left Number 76's side and went to the shuttle's entrance, "it must be Number 5 coming back from searching those ruins of your base."

"No, wait, don't go!" cried Number 76.

Number 2, however didn't listen to Number 76's warnings as he hoped the door a strange kid with some sort of tiger-like costume answered the door.

"Alright kid, can I help you?" asked Number 2, "If you think this is Halloween, you're about several months too early."

"Oh, Number 2, you are so full of it" said a familiar voice to which belonged to the Delightful Children who were right behind the strange kid in what looked like some sort of tiger costume, "you see, his name is El Tigre and we have managed to capture him on our tour to Mexico in a pit stop with Miracle City. As you can see, he's completely Delightfulized thanks to our Delightfulization Helmet we have placed on him. Now you're the one who certainly loves to make up puns in situations like this, how about crouching tiger, hidden pain?"

After Number 2 screams in terror as Manny is prepared to take out his claws, the scene quickly switches to inside the ruins of what use to be Sector M's hideout with Numbers 5, 4 and 3 right inside not knowing the Delightful Children and their secret weapon were right on their tail.

"This place is a dump" said Number 4 as he walked over some rubble.

"Look, Number 5 says we better start searching for survivors" said Number 5 as she readied her weapon, "if those Delightful Children are behind this mess, we should be prepared to face them."

"Hey, look I found the sleeping leader" said Number 3 as she found Number 75 coming out of being unconscious.

"Number 75, are you okay?" asked Number 5 as she and Number 4 came to his aid.

"I think so" replied Number 75, "I was trying to run away from this unknown force the Delightful Children had sent. I guess I must have crashed into the wall."

"Are there anymore survivors?" asked Number 5.

"I think there might be three more operatives still here" replied Number 75, "did you manage to find Number 76?"

"Yea, we found her outside" replied Number 5, "she's being taken care by Number 2. Speaking of which, I'm going to have to have a little talk with him. In the mean time, Numbers 3 and 4, I want you to search the rest of Sector M's former hideout to search for survivors."

"You got it" said Number 4.

"Come on Number 2, pick up" said Number 5 as she was using her communicator to which Number 2 finally picked up in a middle of a battle with El Tigre being controlled by the Delightfulization Helmet.

"I'm a little busy here, right now!" cried Number 2 as he was hiding behind some sort of desk as a cover with Number 76.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Number 5.

"The Delightful Children somehow have managed to capture some vigilante named El Tigre" replied Number 2 as he fired his weapon at Manny by using the desk as a barrier, "he's being controlled by the Delightful Children through some sort of Delightfulization Helmet."

"Sounds like you could use some help over there" said Number 5.

"No good" said Number 2, "I'm outmatched here. It's better if you stay in what use to be Sector M's hideout and come up with some sort of take down strategy there."

"But" replied Number 5 to which at the other end, Manny had extended his claws pinning Numbers 2 and 76 to the wall of the shuttle cutting off communications, "Number 2, are you there, Number 2?!"

"What's the matter?" asked Number 4 as he overheard Number 2 having some trouble outside of the ruins.

"We have to come up with something to defeat this menace that the Delightful Children are controlling before it comes back to these ruins" replied Number 5.

"Look who Number 4 and I have found" said Number 3 as she dragged in Numbers 77 and 78 with the help of Number 75.

"These are my fellow operatives who fell during combat against this El Tigre you have been talking about" said Number 75, "although we have heard intelligence reports from Miracle City that he's over the age limit of ever being a Kids Next Door member, we have had no major problems with him until it seems that the Delightful Children must have captured him."

"Well, if the Delightful Children are the ones behind this mess and have some sort of device controlling him, Number 5 says we better come up with a plan to take El Tigre down" said Number 5.

"Well, we better hurry, if we wish to stop the Delightful Children's plans" said Number 75.


	3. A Delightful Problem

Chapter 3: A Delightful Problem

Numbers 5, 4, 3 along with Number 75 leader of Sector M were prepared to face whatever threat the Delightful Children were prepared to throw at them.

"So you're telling us the Delightful Children have captured a vigilante known as El Tigre to be sent to destroy us?" asked Number 5 to Number 75, as his two other teammates-Numbers 77 and 78 were just getting up.

"Yes" replied Number 75, "I have already told you that we need to come up with some sort of a plan to stop them."

"You mean we get to face someone who has dressed up as a kitty cat?" asked Number 3 who was quite clueless of the danger that was coming forth.

"No" replied Number 75, "we're facing a menace to which the Delightful Children have managed to control and we need to stop them now."

"Wait a second" said Number 4, "I'm going to need some proof that this so-called El Tigre ever exists."

Number 4 spoke too soon, as the remaining metal door behind them busted right down with a strange figure standing where the door once was.

"Hello Sectors V and M" said the Delightful Children as they came into the scene with Numbers 2 and 76 tied up, "it's quite delightful to see all of you again. Wait, where's Number 1 of Sector V, he should be here to at least witness the downfall of his own teammates."

"It's none of your business of where Number 1 currently is, you Delightful Dorks" said Number 5.

"Oh Abby, Abby, Abby" said the Delightful Children, "Father is eventually going to figure out where Number 1 might be. But in the mean time, he has asked us to assign you a test."

"And what kind of a test is that?" asked Number 5.

"Oh, let's just say it's a hidden tiger surprise" replied the Delightful Children as they then nodded to Manny to began attacking.

Manny leaped right in front of Number 4 who was quite scared to face him.

"Y-y-you stay back" said Number 4 as he aimed his mustard gun right at Manny but was still shacking.

Manny then with one slash of his claws turned the mustard gun Number 4 was holding into pieces where he quickly ran behind Numbers 5 and 3 screaming like a girl which Number 5 then just shook her head in disgrace.

"As you can see, Manny Rivera, a.k.a. El Tigre as the locals of Miracle City often call him" said the Delightful Children, "was an easy target for us to capture him and place on the Delightfulization Helmet. He should take care of you Kids Next Door quite easily."

"Face it Delightful Dorks, you'll never defeat us Kids Next Door" said Number 5.

"Oh, but we already have captured two of your operatives" replied the Delightful Children.

"Guys, you got to get out of here, El Tigre is impossible to beat as long as those Delightful Children are controlling him!" cried Number 2.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out of there" said Number 5.

"No, don't" said Number 2, "Number 76 and I will be fine."

"We got to figure out something to do" said Number 5.

"Manny, will you please do the honors of eliminating the rest of the members of Sector V and M?" asked the Delightful Children.

"Yes, my Delightful Masters" replied Manny in a hypnotic trance.

Manny then extended his claws to grab Numbers 77 and 78 and pinned the two right to the wall knocking them unconscious again.

"Quickly, run!" cried Number 75.

"Good idea!" added Number 4 who was the first one to push his teammates away and ran off.

"Go catch those mice" said the Delightful Children to Manny, as they can an evil grin to him.

"Yes, my Delightful Masters" replied Manny in the same hypnotic trance.

Meanwhile, back inside the ruins of Sector M's base, Numbers 4, 3, 5 and 75 were all trying to escape as fast as they could.

"Come on, we got to get help" said Number 5 as she ran down one hallway with her teammates and Number 75.

"I have intelligence reports from Miracle City of some of our undercover operatives there" said Number 75 as he was running alongside Number 5, "we should recruit the White Pantera to help get that Delightfulization Helmet off of him and his grandfather the Puma Loco."

"You expect us to recruit adults for this operation?!" cried Number 4.

"If you want to survive this, then I suggest you do as you're told" replied Number 75.

But before the four Kids Next Door operatives were just about reach the exit, Manny's claw had managed to grab the ankle of Number 75.

"Number 75!" cried Number 5 as she was trying to pull him free.

"Don't try to help me, or the Delightful Children will capture you" said Number 75 to which he began to write down the coordinates to Miracle City, "here, these are the coordinates to Miracle City. Take it and get out while you still can!"

"Come on team" said Number 5 as she quickly ran off to the exit with Numbers 4 and 3.

As the three remaining Kids Next Door operatives managed to escape, they noticed the shuttle they came in was completely destroyed thanks to Manny being under the Delightful Children's control.

"Ah nuts!" cried Number 4, "We're never going to get out of here alive!"

"Maybe we don't have to use our shuttle" said Number 5 as she then spotted the large ship the Delightful Children had came in, "I think I can manage to pilot this ship."

Meanwhile, back in the ruins of Sector M, Number 75 was pulled by Manny's claw right toward where the Delightful Children were when they began to hear that their own ship was taking off.

"Where're the remaining members of Sector V heading to?" asked the Delightful Children.

"I'll never tell!" replied Number 75 in a defiant tone.

"Oh, we'll make you talk" said the Delightful Children to which then turn to Manny again, "oh Manny, please give him the ultimate weggie."

"Yes, my Delightful Masters" replied Manny to which he then began to apply his claws of where Number 75's underwear was.

"Just my luck that I had to wear this today" sighed Number 75.

"Now, if you don't want to scream, tell us where the remaining members of Sector V went!" shouted the Delightful Children.

"They went to Miracle City, Manny's hometown, please don't give me the ultimate weggie!" replied Number 75 as he began to panic and sweat like crazy.

"We think Number 75 has suffered enough" said the Delightful Children to which they turned to Manny, "come, let's go to your hometown, shall we?"

"Yes my Delightful Masters" replied Manny as he then just threw Number 75 right against the wall knocking him unconscious.


	4. Heading to Miracle City

Chapter 4: Heading to Miracle City

The ship that once belonged to the Delightful Children was now under the command of the three remaining members of Sector V, Numbers 3, 4 and 5.

"Alright" said Number 5, "if we're going to have to free Number 2 and also Sector M, we're going to need some help."

"You mean we have to hire some adults for this mission?" asked Number 4.

"Unfortunately, I see no other way" replied Number 5.

"Oh, look we're already approaching Miracle City" said Number 3.

"How the heck can you tell if Number 75 gave us the right coordinates?" asked Number 4 who wasn't smart enough to see the sign "Welcome to Miracle City" right on the volcano.

"Well, since we're here" said Number 5, "we better find a good spot to land and find this White Pantera and the Puma Loco."

While Number 5 was instructing her teammates to land the stolen ship from the Delightful Children, the same nefarious children were right on their tail with another ship that Father had quickly loaned them with Manny right at their side along with also the captured Kids Next Door operatives hanging from the wall.

"You'll never get away with this you Delightful Dorks" said Number 2.

"Oh, I'm afraid we already have" said the Delightful Children, "we're just about to head toward Manny's hometown of Miracle City. I doubt your teammates have found the White Pantera or the Puma Loco yet. But if they do, we have some Delightfulization Helmets to also place onto their heads just as we have done with Manny. Isn't that right?"

"Yes, my Delightful Masters" replied Manny.

"Look kid" said Number 2 as he was trying to get Manny's attention, "I know you might be over the age limit of joining the Kids Next Door, but the next best thing you can do is not be in this hypnotic trance working for the Delightful Children."

"You know, I think you're right" added Number 75.

"Forget it" said the Delightful Children, "Manny Rivera will always remain under our control and there's nothing you Kids Next Door can do about it. So there!"

Back in Miracle City, Number 5 had Numbers 4 and 3 to land the stolen ship from the Delightful Children near the outskirts of Miracle City so that they wouldn't be detected by any unwelcome company. But apparently, since Number 2 wasn't with them, Number 4 made a crash landing damaging much of the ship.

"Nice going Number 4" said Number 5, "now we don't have a ship to get out of here."

"How should I know the red button would stop the ship?" replied Number 4.

"Well, we're here anyway" said Number 5, "we just have to search this Miracle City from the bottom up to search for these two characters."

Suddenly the three remaining members of Sector V heard voices coming along with footsteps.

"I heard a load sound coming from this way" said an unfamiliar voice.

"Quickly, get behind the ship" said Number 5 to the rest of her two teammates.

As Numbers 5, 4 and 3 managed to race around the crashed ship and began to hide under some scrap metal of the ship, Rodolfo Rivera, the Puma Loco, along with the police force of Miracle City came into the scene to look over the area.

"Just what the heck happened here?!" asked Emiliano as he pushed his way from his fellow officers into the scene.

"I don't know" replied Rodolfo, "but it seems whoever was flying this strange vehicle crashed landed."

"I told you, you would draw attention" whispered Number 5 to Number 4 who were hiding behind the crashed ship.

"Well this ship might have something to do with the disappearance of my son Manny" said Rodolfo to Emiliano who didn't seem to care.

"Sorry, I don't cover things like that here" said Emiliano.

"Oh come on" said Frida as she raced into the scene, "this is the ship that I saw that took off with Manny as its captive."

"See, see" said Rodolfo, "we're getting somewhere on where Manny could be."

"So why don't your men search the ship already for clues?" asked the Puma Loco to Emiliano.

"Alright, alright" said Emiliano, "you've convinced me to send my men into the ship. Geez, I need a rest of this."

"So do you think aliens may have abducted Manny?" asked Frida to Rodolfo and the Puma Loco, "Wouldn't that be cool?"

"I, uh, don't think this was made by aliens" replied Rodolfo, "we better check around the back of this crashed ship, while your father's men go search inside for clues."

"Uh, Number 5, I think we better scram before they come around here" said Number 4.

"Quickly, into the alleyway over there" said Number 5.

As the three remaining operatives of Sector V dashed away from the crash site, another ship carrying the Delightful Children were hovering right over Miracle City.

"It seems that we have certainly arrived in Manny's own hometown" said the Delightful Children as the looked out the window, "now to go find those remaining members of Sector V and finish them once and for all!"

While the Delightful Children were hovering their newly loaned ship from Father over Miracle City, the three remaining members of Sector V were trying to dodge the police patrols that were setup after the crash in the effort to find out who was piloting the ship.

"See what your dumb luck got us into?" asked Number 5 to Number 4 who were hiding in some empty trash cans in an alleyway as three police officers passed their bins.

"Look, I said I was sorry about it" replied Number 4, "can't you take a rest?"

"I don't think all this fighting will get Number 2 free from those Delightful Children" said Number 2, "or our friends from Sector M."

"She's right" said Number 5, "we have to find some way to convince these adults that we're not the kidnappers of Manny Rivera."

"Aha!" cried a voice behind them to which all three remaining operatives of Sector V to turn around and noticed Frida, "Manny wasn't abducted by aliens, he was abducted by a secret organization of kids. This is so cool! I have to tell Manny's father about this!"

"Quickly, after her!" cried Number 5 who didn't want the secret of the Kids Next Door to be let out.


	5. Nearly Exposed

Chapter 5: Nearly Exposed

Frida Suarez, Manny's friend had just walked into what seemed like three members of a secret organization known as the Kids Next Door. She now found herself to be running for her life as Numbers 3, 4 and 5 were chasing her to prevent from their secret being let out.

"Come on" said Number 5 as she along with Numbers 3 and 4 were right behind Frida, "we're catching up to her."

"Why are we doing this?" asked Number 4 as he was getting quite tired of running.

"Look, she knows our secret" replied Number 5.

"You mean that she may also know the secret Rainbow Monkey code I have been keeping hidden too?" asked Number 3.

"Not that secret" replied Number 5 as she sighed with Number 3's clueless attitude.

"I think we're catching up to her" said Number 4 as he noticed Frida turning a corner what seemed like a dead end.

"Don't hurt me" said Frida, "I didn't know you people were part of a secret kids organization."

"Just how much did you hear kid?" asked Number 5 to Frida.

"Only the part of my friend Manny being controlled by these Delightful Children, that's all" replied Frida.

"Wait a second, so this Manny Rivera, or as you also know him as El Tigre is also your friend?" asked Number 4, "Why didn't you tell us that before?"

"Because one of you stated to get me, and so I ran" replied Frida.

"Well, you might not be the White Pantera or the Puma Loco whom we are looking for, but I think you may just be for some sort of a consolation, say how old are you anyway?" asked Number 5.

"Oh, that, I'm twelve" replied Frida.

"Then how would you like for a temporary designated Kids Next Door number, Number73?" asked Number 5.

"You mean I get to join your secret organization?" asked Frida.

"It's only for one time that you can save your friend Manny from those Delightful Dorks" replied Number 5.

"Say, just what the heck do these Delightful Children look like?" asked Frida, "I really thought aliens abducted Manny."

Suddenly, Frida, along with Numbers 3, 4 and 5 began to hear cries for help as it seem that the Delightful Children themselves had arrived at Miracle City upon their new ship that Father had loaned them. The scene then switches to inside the ship where the Delightful Children who still also held members of Sector M captive and also Number 2 were enjoying causing the sort of chaos with sending Manny to do the job.

"This is quite delightful" laughed the Delightful Children as the noticed the sort of chaos Manny was wrecking from down below as the hovered over Miracle City, "soon we'll find the remaining members of Sector V and destroy them once and for all."

"You'll never get away with this" said Number 2 who was still chained up with his fellow Kids Next Door comrades with Sector M.

"Oh please" said the Delightful Children as they turned to Number 2, "we have already sent Manny down below to cause chaos for us to bring out the three remaining members of Sector V. Once Sector V is out of the way, we'll soon find out just what happen to Number 1 and were he might certainly be."

Back on the ground, Manny was causing all sorts of chaos as the Delightful Children had intended. From using his claws to destroy police cars and to also scare the average citizens of Miracle City. This sort of chaos then brought the attention toward Rodolfo and the Puma Loco who quickly came to the scene to see Manny wearing some sort of helmet on him.

"Manny, what's wrong with you?" asked Rodolfo.

"I'm only obeying my Delightful Masters" replied Manny still in a hypnotic trance.

"Just what's wrong with him?" asked the Puma Loco as he whispered to son Rodolfo, "Seems like those aliens up above there must have been doing some experiments. Maybe Frida was right all along about this."

"Don't worry about a thing" said Rodolfo, "Manny will eventually come to his senses and stop this sort of nonsense."

But before Rodolfo could ever approach his son, Manny by the directions of the Delightful Children leaped and used his claws to slash Rodolfo's White Pantera suit. Along with also slashing at the Puma Loco's mech damaging some of the weapons.

"Manny, don't do it!" cried Frida as she came running into the scene with Numbers 5, 4 and 3.

"Just who the heck are these three kids?" asked the Puma Loco to Frida.

"Sorry, I can't reveal that to you" replied Frida, "but they're here to help rescue Manny."

"Well, that seems like we have come help here" said Rodolfo.

"Well, well, well, the remaining members of Sector V have decided to show up" said the Delightful Children who hovered their ship a bit lower to the ground and opened a window.

"Ah man, they're not aliens" sighed Frida, "say did they just speak all at once?"

"Yea, those are the Delightful Children from Down the Lane, they're our arch enemies" replied Number 5.

"And they're the ones who were also behind the kidnaping of my son Manny" added Rodolfo.

"That's right" said the Delightful Children, "we were using Manny to test the new leader of Sector V to see if she could handle it. Seems like she took up more than she can chew."

"The only one who's eating up more than they can chew is you Delightful Dorks" said Number 5.

"Oh, that doesn't matter" said the Delightful Children as they began to press the buttons on the console of their ship which revealed several weapons ranging from laser guns, rockets and machine guns coming out, "because we have all that we need to defeat you."

"Uh, what do you suggest we should do?" asked Rodolfo to Number 5.

"That helmet is what is controlling your son" replied Number 5, "Number 5 says, if we get that helmet off of your son, he'll turn back to normal and help us."

"Sounds like a good plan to me" said Rodolfo.

"I'll hold off these er, Delightful Children" said the Puma Loco as he readied his mech.

"You do just that" said Number 5.


	6. Manny's Helping Hand

Chapter 6: Manny's Helping Hand

The remaining members of Sector V along with Rodolfo, the Puma Loco were facing the Delightful Children who had readied themselves for quite an intensive fight.

"Now" said the Delightful Children, "it's time to finish the remaining members of Sector V off!"

"Quickly, let's get that Delightfulization Helmet off of Manny" said Number 5.

"If we can only get closer to him and avoid those creepy Delightful Children" added Frida.

"Don't worry kids" said the Puma Loco as he stood right in front of them readied with his various weapons from his mech, "I'll hold them off."

"And I shall help you" added Rodolfo who stood with his father.

As the Puma Loco began to fire his weapons at the ship from that the Delightful Children were on, the Delightful Children had managed to prop up a shield around the ship, deflecting any lasers or rockets that the Puma Loco was firing at.

"You think this is enough to defeat us?" laughed the Delightful Children as they then began to ready their rockets, "Take some of your own medicine!"

The rockets then began to fire at the Puma Loco, Rodolfo, Frida and the three remaining members of Sector V. As everyone began to dodge the rockets, the Delightful Children then began to order Manny from their console on the ship to began to attack them.

"Now, Manny, please go and finish off these pests" said the Delightful Children.

"Yes, my Delightful Masters" replied Manny still in a hypnotic trance.

Manny then began to first make his move on the remaining members of Sector V.

"Uh, guys" said Frida to Number 5, "I think Manny's coming your way."

"Numbers 3 and 4, try to get that Delightfulization Helmet off of him" said Number 5.

"You got it" replied Number 4.

Manny was just about to implement his attack against Numbers 4 and 3. He began to slash his claws against Number 4, but this time he had managed to dodge the attack. He then took out a new mustard gun and fired right at the Delightfulization Helmet to which the helmet began to short circuit. The helmet then began to prove to be useless and Manny began to spin around being quite dizzy.

"What happen?" asked Manny who was quite dizzy.

"You've been hypnotized by some creepy Delightful Children" replied Frida.

"Yea, and it seems that we could use a helping hand over here" added Number 5 who was pinned down behind the Puma Loco trying to fire his weapons at the Delightful Children.

"Don't worry" said Manny, "I'll be able to help."

Manny then stretched his claws as a grappling hook right on the top of the Delightful Children's ship. He then busted right into the ship's main room with even members of Sector M and also Number 2 being quiet impressed with Manny's skills.

"Wow, that was amazing!" cried Number 2 who was quite amazed with Manny's skills.

"Uh, while you're at it, help us get the heck out of here!" added Number 75.

"You got it" said Manny as he then used his sharp claws and freed each captive member of Sector M along with Number 2.

"Not so fast!" cried the Delightful Children who then turned around, "You may have manage to get that Delightfulization Helmet off of yourself, but you'll never be able to defeat us."

"I am able to defeat you Delightful Children, I swear it" said Manny.

"We'll see about that" said the Delightful Children who then took out a very large laser gun they had stored in the desk of the computer console and began to fire at Number 2 and members of Sector M.

"Quickly, you get out of here" said Manny to members of Sector M and Number 2, "I can handle this alone."

"But the Delightful Children have you outmatched" said Number 2.

"Don't worry" said Manny, "I can manage it. Hey Delightful Children, I bet you can't hit me!"

"We'll make you eat those words!" replied the Delightful Children who then began to concentrate on Manny.

The Delightful Children then began to fire their large laser weapon at Manny who had an easy time dodging the lasers. But this also gave Number 2 and also Sector M to escape the ship and head outside.

"Stand still!" cried the Delightful Children who were having quite some trouble trying to aim their weapon at Manny.

"How about you stand down?" asked Manny as he then extended his claw and grabbed the Delightful Children and shoved them right toward the computer console which the ship then began to go off course.

"Now look what you made us do!" cried the Delightful Children.

"Sorry" said Manny as he then extended his claws to the ceiling of the ship from the hole he made earlier, "adios."

"What do you mean by that?!" cried the Delightful Children who didn't know that their ship was just about to crash right into Miracle City's volcano.

As Manny reached the roof of the Delightful Children's ship, he quickly leaped right off it, into the area of where his father, grandfather and also his friend Frida were waiting. The ship then crashed right into the volcano, but not before the Delightful Children had quickly managed to escape such a fate through an escape pod.

"Well Manny, that was quite impressive" said Rodolfo as Manny landed right on the ground.

"Well, I couldn't have done it with the help of this secret kids organization, by the way, where did they go?" asked Manny.

"I heard them take off" replied Frida.

Meanwhile, back inside the escape pod of the Delightful Children, the Delightful Children then began to phone in Father to which a computer screen appeared in the escape pod.

"Well, my Delightful Children did everything go as according to plan?" asked Father.

"Not entirely, Number 5 seemed to have passed our test" replied the Delightful Children.

"Hmm, this Number 5 must be more cunning than my previous nemesis Nigel Uno" said Father, "I think I will be able come up with something more sinister than this."

Back at Sector M's ruined hideout, Number 75 was thanking Number 5 on a job well done in saving them.

"Thanks so much" said Number 75, "I'll make sure we'll call Moon Base to have a repair crew come out and rebuild our base and send you a shuttle to head back home."

"Don't worry" said Number 5, "Number 5 thinks this was sort of a trap, or a test."

"Come on" said Number 2, "we stopped Father and the Delightful Children's plans, let's call it a day."


End file.
